


White Day

by 123456ja



Series: White Day [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456ja/pseuds/123456ja
Summary: Will Lee Hayi's White Day be a happy moment for her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just made this story out of whim. I saw this poll on twitter and just had to write something. Enjoy guys, just ignore any errors that you'll see in my story.

"So, did you receive any chocolates, Hayi?" Soohyun asked with an almost wink at Hanna. It was March 14, White Day, when it was the boys' turn to give chocolates to the girls they favoured, and Hayi's two friends were trying to find out if Hanbn had given chocolates to her.

Hayi feigned ignorance by saying "I wasn't expecting any" but inwardly she couldn't help nursing a tiny hope that her crush would do the unexpected and present her with chocolates today. It would be heavenly if he would make it official that she is his girlfriend. Then she wouldn't mind all those screeching girls screaming and yelling his name during his rap practice. She was always afraid that one day, he would look up and fall in love with one of them.

NO! she shook her head vehemently surprising her two friends walking beside her. She stopped and giggled apologetically at them.

"Are you alright, Hayi? You looked a bit flushed," asked Soohyun.

"Maybe I am feeling a bit hot. Why don't you two go ahead first? I'll just go and splash my face with some water."  
"Okay, see you later."

As she walked towards the girls' restroom, Hayi saw a familar figure in front of her, this figure had been imprinted in her brain ever since she first laid eyes on the dashing Kim Hanbin. Where's he going in such a hurry, she wondered, it's almost time for the first period. Then her eyes widen into big round saucers when she spied a square gold box with cherry pink velvet ribbons in his hand.

Now Hayi knew this box all too well. It had been displayed in the window of the most exclusive confectionary in town and she, as well as hundreds of girls, had gazed upon this box with naked desire in their eyes and drool in their mouths.

It contained six pieces of chocolate handmade by the most famous chocolatier in South Korea. A delicate sprig of cherry blossom was painstakingly carved by hand on top of each piece and sprinkled lightly with the finest real gold dust. Each piece of chocolate also contained a freshly-picked, whole, seeded cherry. It was the ultimate White Day gift and was limited to only five hundred boxes. Every girl in the country dreamt of receiving one.

Well, it seemed that Hanbin had one in his possession. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. It was still there, she was not dreaming. The coveted gold box with cherry pink ribbons was still in his right hand. It was true, the guy had actually went and paid an insane amount of money for a limited edition box of the most exclusive chocolates in South Korea!

Hayi started to ventilate and hot tears rushed to her eyes. Could she dare to dream that it was for her? If not, then who is this girl? Who is the luckiest girl in the world? Who is Hanbin giving the chocolates to? She had to find out! She rushed after the boy who was heading in the direction of the Music Room.

When she reached the entrance to the room, Hanbin had already gone inside and closed the doors. She cautiously open one of the doors just wide enough so she could peep in. At once she saw Hanbin standing with his back to her, holding the prized box of chocolates behind him. To the left of him, she could see a boy with shiny black hair sitting crosslegged on the floor surrounded by musical instruments. He was busy cleaning some of it.

"Still not finished, hyung?."

Song Yunhyeong looked up upon hearing Hanbin's voice and gave him an aggrieved look.

"Didn't you say you were coming in early to help me polish these things? That Jinhwan! Now that he's somewhat popular in this school and newly elected president of the club, he is starting to push me around. How dare he ask me to clean this mess?"

"You shouldn't have thrashed some of these when you can't hit a note"

"Well, they wouldn't stop laughing at me!"

"That was because you kept missing the timing."

"Coz Jinhwan wanted me to practice singing in a loud voice all of a sudden. You know I am not that good with it, I am not Koo Junhoe, you know? Anyway. Just give me time and I will be giving them the flawless high notes that they wanted."

"Stupid," chided Hanbin.

Hayi could not believe how tender his voice had become.

He went over and sat next to Yunhyeong, took the gold box from behind him, put it on the floor and then slided it over to the other boy.

"Something to cheer you up."

"Huh?" Yunhyeong looked at the box in surprise. He clumsily ripped the cherry pink velvet ribbons off much to Hayi's dismay and opened the box.

"Why are you giving me this flowery chocolates, Binnie?" Yunhyeong asked indignantly.

"Because I know how much you're working yourself, practicing singing just to please everyone. You've worked hard, hyung. Look it even has your name on it!"

"Eat one!" ordered Hanbin commandingly and Hayi shivered at his manliness.

Yunhyeong put one of the precious handmade chocolates into his mouth and munched. "Mmmmm ... delicious. Oooh, it got a whole cherry in it. Here you have one."

Yunhyeong took a chocolate and popped it into Hanbin's mouth. Hayi felt a silent growl coming out of her throat. It should have been her feeding Hanbin not Yunhyeong. She felt embarrassed at feeling jealous at her friend but at the moment, she saw nothing wrong with the scene she had been witnessing.

In fact, she even felt relieved that it was Yunhyeong who got the chocolates not some rival girl. Her heart swelled with even more love for Hanbin for trying to cheer the other boy up with such expensive chocolates. She was also deliriously happy that the two, who bickers all the time, had somehow become friends at last. But unfortunately she was about to have her world inverted upside down on this most romantic of days for girls in South Korea - White Day.

"These chocolates are really good and so special with my name and everything. Thanks so much, Binnie." 

Yunhyeong was munching another piece of chocolate happily and Hayi couldn't help feeling sacrilege at the careless way Yunhyeong was treating the extremely expensive, rare and limited chocolates. He was even leaving chocolate stains around his mouth. Yunhyeong still ate like a small boy.

"You dirtied your mouth," Hanbin commented impassively.

"Oh really, I am such a klutz," grinned the boy cheekily. He was going to use the back of his hand to wipe his mouth but Hanbin stopped him by grabbing it.

"No, let me," he mumbled wickedly as he leaned over and slowly licked clean the chocolate stains.

"Mmmmmm..." Yunhyeong groaned in ectasy with closed eyes.

They were rudely interruped by "Eeeeeeeeeee!" - a piercing scream and loud thud as Hayi was knocked senseless against the door in a fainting fit.

 

-end-


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Hanbin and Yunhyeong after that "chocolate kiss" last White Day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys. There might be some inconsistencies in this chapter, I'll try to get back to this story to correct it, if there's any.

"Hi Hayi"

Hayi looked up the tall, slim, beautiful girl standing in front of her.

"Jisoo! When did you get back?"

It was her schoolmate from Junior High who went to live with her parents in France last year but now it seemed she was back.

"Just a few months ago. I heard you were studying at this school so I decided to enroll here as well"

"Wonderful! You are looking great by the way. You pick up some style in Paris it seems"

"Yes, I have heaps of stuff from France. You must come over and look"

"Sure thing. You remember Hanbin, right?" Hayi asked as the tall boy with a handsome but impassive face walked past.

"Of course, the most impressive rapper here in this school"

"You remember Jisoo from our Junior High, Hanbin?" 

Hayi asked the boy who was chugging water from his water bottle. He slanted a disinterested look at the beautiful girl and shrugged.

Hayi and Jisoo looked at each and giggled.  
"Still the same old Hanbin"

"Yes, but he has his own fanclub now"

As if on cue, his fanclub of three started yelling and cheering his name.

"Shut up! You are disturbing me from some serious vocal practice here"

Jisoo looked to see who was calling himself a vocalist and saw a vision with the most beautiful brunete hair all over his head.

"Who is that with the gorgeous hair?" she asked Hayi, never taking her eyes to the handsome singer.

"Song Yunhyeong. One of the most beautiful singer here in our school. He only started singing last year because he wanted to join the Drama Club initially but decided to join the Music club insted, now he is already one of our key vocalist"

"Oh, he is terribly cute," admired Jisoo.

"Glad you think so. He is not greatly admired by girls here because of the joke he likes to say that everyone thinks only our ancestors can understand. Unlike Hanbin who was admired because of his mad skills in rapping and making music"

"Of course Hanbin is very good-looking and deserves to be admired," said Jisoo tactfully glancing at Hanbin who was not paying any attention to the two girls. He too was looking at Yunhyeong.

"Tell me, Hayi," asked a blushing Jisoo, "does Yunhyeong have a girlfriend"

"A girlfriend? Well, not really but, I think he does have a crush but I will tell you about it some other time since I am real busy now"

"Yes, please tell me all about Song Yunhyeong"

While Hayi was walking away, she thinks that this is her best chance of diverting Yunhyeong's attention away from Hanbin. She really thinks that Hanbin was just being a good friend to the other boy by licking that chocolate on his lips. 

 

(A few days later)

Yunhyeong was hiding behind some of the lockers lining the path that led to the music room. He wanted to make sure Jisoo was not waiting for him. He had already met her twice while walking and she had been embarrasingly coquettish with him. He isn't that stupid that he did not understand when a girl was coming on to him, but his heart belonged to someone else. If it had been any other girl, Yunhyeong would waste no time in telling her off brazenly. 

"Ow! What the fuck" Yunhyeong screamed in shock as someone knocked him to the lockers. He leapt back to his feet unhurt and did a war dance around a barely awake Hanbin lying on the ground next to his bag.

"Would you stop falling asleep while walking, you stupid quail? Actually I don't really care if you fall asleep and kill yourself while walking. Just don't knock into me again OK!" 

Yunhyeong clearly still a little pissed off at Hanbin because of that chocolate incident last White Day.

"Actually I walk on the side to avoid knocking into anyone. It was your fault hiding behind the lockers, it should've been the lockers that I bumped into not you, you idiot!" said Hanbin calmly as he picked himself up.

"Yunhyeong! Yunhyeong! Are you all right?" cried a concerned Jisoo who saw the accident when she was walking to the music room, and was now running toward them.

"Oh no, it's Jisoo," groaned Yunhyeong as he tried to hide behind Hanbin which wasn't really effective as he was slightly taller and could be seen on top of Hanbin's head.

"He is fine," Hanbin told a panting Jisoo when she reached them. "Since I knocked him over, I will look after him. Hyung, help me with my books." Yunhyeong was only too pleased to comply so as to get away from an angry Jisoo.

 Although he was somewhat surprised at the other boy who seemed to be extremely annoyed like he was ... jealous. Yes, that's it, he thought to himself, he must be jealous that I got the attention of such a beautiful girl. Not all the girls in school are after you, duck face.

Still Yunhueong didn't feel that Hanbin would be jealous of him just for that. Maybe he had fallen for Jisoo and forgot all about what happened last White Day! That would be just dandy, rejoiced Yunhyeong, I just have to find a way to get them both together.

While he was thinking about how to get Hanbin and Jisoo together, he somewhat feel a nagging pain inside. He didn't know if it was in his body, head or heart. But, for now he dismissed it and think that it was because of the incident that happened earlier.

Meanwhile Jisoo stood there fuming. If only that interfering Hanbin hadn't been around! She was pretty sure that Yunhyeong only needed a little more persuading to become her boyfriend. He was so adorable the last time she spoke to him. His face was almost as red as the shirt he was wearing that time, when he told her in a trembling voice that he already had someone in his heart. 

Yunhyeong didn't know why he said that he already likes someone when clearly he doesn't have any. He dismissed what he was feeling a long time ago when Hanbin was around him, he always thought that the boy was just being nice because he doesn't have lots of friends in school.

 

(A few more days later)

Yunhyeong found a note from Jisoo in his locker. It was an invitation to meet her at the rooftop tomorrow. On the back there was a menu of the special lunch that Jisoo would prepared for him. Yunhyeong's mouth watered when he read it but it was the perfect opportunity to get Hanbin and her together. Now how can he convince that boy to meet them at the rooftop? After music practice that day, he patiently waited till everybody left except for Hanbin who stayed back as usual to practise by himself.

"Hanbin~ah, are you doing anything tomorrow?" he called, secretly admiring Hanbin as he was making another song for the club.

"Why do you want to know?" Hanbin looked at him impassively.

"I thought that you might ... erm ... help me with a personal problem"

"I don't think I want to be involved in the personal problems of an idiot," Hanbin said dismissively as he turned back to his music sheet.

"It's like this," said Yunhyeong refusing to be brushed off. "Jisoo has invited me to the rooftop for a date. I want to meet her and reject her but I am afraid that she might ... erm ... throw herself off the roof. Yes, that's it. You know, girls can be very emotional."

Hanbin turned back to look at Yunhyeong with question marks above his head.

"So what exactly do you want me to do"

"Well, I was thinking," said Yunhyeong secretly pleased with his own inventive lies. "Since you are such a calm, cool person." A little flattery can't hurt, thought the self-proclaimed genius. "I thought that you might be able to calm her down. So, what do you think? After all you spend so much time sleeping on the rooftop, it's just a normal thing for you to be there."

Hanbin looked at him thoughtfully, "Are you sure you want me to be there"

"Yes, even though it is cruel to break a girl's heart but I have a feeling that she will not be sad for long." Cos you will be there to comfort her, Yunhyeong thought gleefully.

"OK, I'll be there if only to see you make an idiot of yourself again." Hanbin started scribbling on the sheets in front of him

The next day Yunhyeong strolled happily to the staircase to the roof at the appointed time singing his favorite song. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard someone calling his name. Turning around he saw Suhyun carrying a picnic basket.

"Yun, I have a message from Jisoo"

"Isn't she here? What happened to her"

"Apparently she spent the whole night cooking the special lunch for you that she caught a chill and was extremely sick today"

"Oh no! She didn't have to cook lunch for me. I will be just as happy that she came"

"Song Yunhyeong!! I didn't know you are so romantic"

Yunhyeong's face turned pink as he tried to protest, "No, no, I don't mean it that way. Please don't tell anyone"

"Don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone that you can be romantic when needed to be. But, hey! Look what she did for you. Even though she couldn't come, she called me and asked me to bring this to you." Suhyun handed him the picnic basket she was holding.

"What's this?"

"The special lunch! Jisoo didn't want you to miss out just cos she is sick. Enjoy yourself." Suhyun gave him a cheeky wink as she waved goodbye and left.

The boy looked at the basket and thought that he might as well go home and eat the lunch that Jisoo had prepared. His stomach started to rumble as if in agreement. Wait! He remembered that he had asked Hanbin to come as well. An impish smile crept into his face as he considered letting that immature boy wait in vain. But then he remembered his plan to bring Hanbin and Jisoo together. If this lunch was as special as the girl had boasted, then it would impressed Hanbin even more. Most boys like girls who can cook right? Yes, he thought that it would be worthwhile to share the special lunch with that stinky quail.

Walking out onto the rooftop, Yunhyeong took a deep breath. It was a beautiful day. How he longed to spend this day with someone special. When will he be brave enough to ask someone out?

"You are late." A deep voice behind him spoke.

"Hanbinnie! Don't creep up on me like that. Anyway I am not late. You are early. You must be keen. Well, sorry to disappoint you but Jisoo is sick and she couldn't come"

"Why would I be disappointed"

As Hanbin looked at him strangely. The other quickly held up the basket to thwart any more questioning, "Look, she even got Suhyun to deliver the special lunch she made. Why don't we share it? You must be hungry, right?"

The two of them sat down with the picnic basket between them and bento boxes in their hands.

"This is really incredible, Binnie. Don't you think Jisoo is a great cook""Come on, you can tell hyung about it. You like her, right?"

"Huh"

"You were annoyed that day when she was concerned about me after you knocked me down"

"Idiot"

"Come on, admit it. Don't you want a girl who can prepare bento boxes like these for you every day"

A sudden pain on Yunhyeong's heart and he still didn't know why.

"You really are an idiot" Hanbin said.

"Fine, don't come to me for help when you want to ask her out"

"Furtherest thing from my mind."

 

They finished their bento boxes without leaving a single scrap.

"I am thirsty"

"So am I. Wonder if she pack any drinks"

Jisoo did - a can of orange juice and a can of iced tea. They both reached for the orange juice. Yunhyeong got it first but handed it to Hanbin.

"Here, you have it. Thanks for coming here by th way"

"Hm. We will share it"

Hanbin took aside the basket between them and moved to sit very close to Yunhyeong, their shoulders and thighs touching. He took a long swig of the juice then leaned over to his hyung who stared at him openmouthed in surprise. Holding Yunhyeong's chin, Hanbin put his mouth over his and fed him the juice.

"WOAH! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING"  
"That's how you share a drink after you received chocolates on White Day"

"Huh? Are you sure, Hanbinnie?"

"Yes, so now you share with me." said Hanbin coolly and handed him the can of juice.

Yunhyeong was flabbergasted. He stared at the boy whose handsome face was just as impassive as ever. His eyes behind the veil of spiky black hairs blazed with a hot clear eyes. What is happening, he thought in total panic, Hanbin just kissed me. Well, he put his lips on mine and I don't even feel disgusted. In fact, it felt rather nice. I have never been fed this way. Is this really how to share after White Day?

"Hurry up, idiot. I am thirsty." Yunhyeong reluctantly poured some juice into his mouth and with a beating heart, put his lips against Hanbin's parted ones. It was the most wonderful sensation when he felt the other boy's tongue pushing in and sweeping his mouth for every last trace of the juice. Even as their lips separated, Hanbin was already pouring more juice into his mouth to feed Yunhyeong. After the juice, they also shared the can of iced tea.

"You are getting good at this," commented Hanbin as Yunhyeong fed him the last mouthful of tea. Yunhyeong's face turned red. He pouted sulkily as he asked, "Is this really how to share drinks after eating the chocolates given on White Day?"

"..." Hanbin looked indulgently at the adorable idiot. "Don't worry your head about it. Let's take a nap."

They lay down on the ground next to each other. Soon Hanbin was sound asleep but Yunhyeong was still troubled. Jinhwan was his best friend but they never shared like that before. In fact he felt that he would be nauseated if he were to share like that with any other guy. With Hanbin however, it felt okay, heck it was the nicest thing Yunhyeong ever done. He turned his head to look at the sleeping boy whose handsome face was so close to his. The thin, spiky hairs in front of Hanbin's face stirred when there was a light breeze. Yunhyeong tentatively reached out a hand to lightly caress them. He was sighing with pleasure when he felt his hand caught in a very tight grip ...

Hanbin's eyes flew open and he looked at Yunhyeong with an intense gaze. Yunhyeong tried hard to free his hand.

"Please let go, Hanbin~ah"

Hanbin took his hand which was balled up in a fist, spread the fingers and kissed his open palm.

"Belated Happy White Day, hyung."

 

Meanwhile, Lee Hayi wanted to know what's happening between Yunhyeong and Jisoo's date at the rooftop. She doesn't have any idea at all that Jisoo was sick. Club duties made her really busy that morning. She opened the door slightly just to see the two would be lovers. But, what he saw clearly isn't the one she wanted to see. She started hyperventilating. Cold sweat running in her face. She realized that she already lose to her friend, Yunhyeong. It was clear that Hanbin likes the other boy so much. While thinking about her loss, her surrounding started to spin and with that she fainted with a loud thud startling the two boys lying on the floor.

 

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it?
> 
> P.s this is just a story. Yunhyeong is not an idiot in real life, okay? Hahahaha.


	3. Kiss of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunhyeong will learn something new from an unexpected person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter. I don't know what else to add. Haha. So, enjoy the story guys.
> 
> Usual disclaimer about typos and grammars.

Yunhyeong strolled into an area of town he hardly ever been as he wanted to get away from the places frequented by his friends. He wanted to be alone to think about yesterday and sharing that drinks with Hanbin. He kept thinking that the younger one had tricked him into doing that ... mouth to mouth thing.

Stupid Hanbin, stupid Hanbin, stupid Hanbin.... Stupid Yunhyeong, he ranted to himself.

"if I find out that you have tricked me, you better run for your life. I will skin you alive like the duck you are underneath that handsome face" Yunhyeong muttered to himself.

With a scowl on his forehead and his height and build, people were avoiding him like the plague although there were a few admiring glances thrown at his feminine physique and beautiful face.

He wondered who he could ask about this way of sharing without letting on that he did it with Hanbin. Jinhwan was definitely out as he would be able to worm the whole story out of him in a minute flat. He felt shy about asking their coach, and he was not really on that friendly terms with the other members of the club. He wished that Chanwoo didn't transferred school and was still around as he was the most comfortable with the maknae and had no problem asking him such questions.

Yunhyeong saw a familiar-looking person in front of him. With that wavy hair and super low pants it could only be... Bobby!!! Here was someone he could ask. Not only was he the same age as he but there was something very mature about him. He was reported to have a lot of female admirers so he should have some experience on the ways of sharing Hanbin showed him.

"Hey Bobby! Wait up!"

Without thinking, Yunhyeong yelled out excitedly causing a few heads to turn. Bobby glanced around in surprise.

"Yo Yunhyeong! What a nice surprise! I hardly see you around here."

"Yeah, my first time here."

"Only your first time and you bump into me. Sometimes fate is too kind."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it, my pretty friend. What can I do for you?"

Yunhyeong disregard the compliment Bobby have said to him.

"I wanted to ask you ... erm ... what you did yesterday."

"What I did yesterday? Interesting. Here's a bench. Let's get comfortable, shall we?"

They sat down on the sidewalk bench with Bobby getting as close as he could to Yunhyeong without making him uncomfortable. He gave a sunny grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"Let's see, what did I do yesterday? Well, it was White Day and I received a lot of chocolates and invitations in my locker."

"Oh, so did you go on a date?"

"Yes but it was with my mother. We always go out for dinner on White Day."

"Well, did you share the drinks the White Day way?"

"Share the what way?!! I shared my chocolates with the rest of my friends if that's what you mean."

Although Yunhyeong was taking a long time to come to the crux of the matter he wanted to ask, Bobby didn't mind. Rarely did he get the pretty boy's attention all to himself seeing as they only ever met on inter school festivities since they go to different ones. Even there, Yunhyeong's attention was concentrated solely on his friends which are very few. Did Yunhyeong's third degree questioning had to do with this particular rapper, Bobby wondered.

"Did you share drinks with anyone?"

"Drinks? I don't really share drinks with anyone. I don't think it's hyg- ... wait a minute. Did you share drinks with anyone yesterday, Yunhyeong?"

Seeing the boy's face turned scarlet, Bobby knew that the answer was positive. This was getting more and more interesting.

"So you share drinks with someone the White Day way as you mentioned."

Bobby's intelligence and quick thinking were already supplying him with answers.

"Would that someone be Kim Hanbin and you are not sure if he tricked you into sharing it that way?"

"Wow, you are quick, Bobby. So yeah, is there really such a thing?"

Bobby smirked as he realised how the sly Hanbin must have taken advantage of the innocent Yunhyeong. Still why should he have all the fun?

"Well, it all depends, Yunhyeong. Do you mean mouth to mouth?"

"Yyyyyeess, it's all right isn't it?"

"Of course, how else are people going to give the Kiss of Life?"

"HUH?"

"Mouth to mouth resuscitation."

"Oh, of course. Why didn't I think of that?" said a child-like Yunhyeong with wondering eyes.

How adorable, Bobby was entranced, how ever did that Hanbin control himself? He must have seen Yunhyeong in many more adorable and even indirect intimate poses everywhere in their school, especially the music room. That boy must have steel of nerves.

"Well, I don't and I will kick myself if I don't take advantage now." Bobby said to himself.

"However, there IS a right and wrong way of sharing the drinks that way. You have to describe how you guys share the drinks. Better still, demonstrate to me how you share the drinks with Hanbin. I will go and get some cans of drinks now."

Eagerly Bobby stood up and looked around for a drinks dispensing machine. Yunhyeong, on the other hand, did not like how this was going. Was he going to have to share with Bobby that way as well? He sure as hell didn't want to do that but he didn't know how to refuse. After all he did ask the other boy for help. Said boy then spotted a machine and was now pulling an unwilling Yunhyeong to it.

"So what drinks did you guys share?"

"Orange juice and iced tea."

"Okay, so here's goes. Three cans each," said Bobby enthusiastically as he started to feed the machine with coins.

"Surely we don't need that many."

"Well, you never know. Just to be on the safe side, right?"  
The boy collected the six cans in a plastic bag and took Yunhyeong's arm once again pulling him along.

"Wait! Where are we going?"

Yunhyeong was getting more nervous by the second. Bobby didn't answer but kept a tight grip on the other boy's arm until he dragged him into a deserted alley.

"We can do it here."

"Are you sure? What if someone see us?"

"So, we are only sharing drinks right?"

"I... I.... I.... guess so."

Bobby set down the plastic bag, took a can out of it, pull the tab and drank almost half of it.

"See, told you. They will go fast."

Bobby gently pushed Yunhyeong against the wall, circled one arm around his shoulder and put his palm flat on the wall above Yunhyeong's head.

"So let's see," he teased, blue eyes twinkling.

"Did Hanbin share with you this way?" He poured some liquid into his mouth and swiftly fastened it to the other boy's mouth before he realised what was happening.

"NO!" cough gag cough "NOT LIKE THAT!" Yunhyeong gagged and sputtered as he spilled out most of the juice.

He tried to push Bobby away in vain.

"Hanbin didn't try to shove his tongue into my throat, idiot!"

"Well, he should work on his technique then."

"WHAT?"

"I mean maybe he wasn't thirsty enough."

"I don't think I want to share anymore."

"Oh, come on, we only got started. I'm sorry I shouldn't have stick my tongue down your throat. Let's just try one more time. Here you share with me," Bobby handed the other boy the can with a persuasive smile.

"Okaaay, only this one time," said a very reluctant Yunhueong.

Sharing with Bobby wasn't as nice as Hanbin and he was extremely sorry he had asked Bobby about it. He just wanted to get the sharing over and done with. He filled his mouth with juice and almost gagged again, remembering Bobby's tongue pushing roughly into his mouth. He didn't want to feed the boy with the juice but he didn't know how to get out of it.

Suddenly he felt the mad rush of wind and something big and speedy came between them knocking Bobby to the ground. He himself was dragged away by the bike until it too fell to the ground.

"HANBIN! YOU STUPID DUCKLING"

He yelled out by instinct without having to look at the raven-haired boy who was lying groggy on the ground next to his bike, wheels still spinning. Who else could it be?

Yunhueong had enough and was about to walk out of the alley when Hanbin cried out,

"Idiot, come and help me!"

"What?"

"I ... need ... your ... help ... QUICK!"

Yunhyeong could not help but be concerned. He squatted next to the boy who was gasping and trying hard to breathe.

"Cannot ... breathe ... need ... Kiss ... of ... Life"

"Huh?"

"Mouth to mouth resuscitation," explained Hanbin as he reached out a hand to grab Yunhyeong's head and bring his mouth down on his panting lips.

Just at this moment, Bobby recovered from his own wind being knocked out of him by the bike and sat up. He turned around to see Yunhyeong giving the Kiss of Life to Hanbin. He smiled sourly as he conceded defeat.

"You win this time, Hanbin, but we'll see next time eh?

 

Unbeknownst to Hanbin, Hayi was following her with her own bike waiting for him to stop so she can finally confess to him and maybe, just maybe, he will reciprocate her feelings for him. Hayi still thinks that what she has seen before was just Hanbin's way of being friendly with Yunhyeong.

While she was contemplating, she saw Hanbin stops at the end of an alley. They stopped for a while, when she was about to call him, all of a sudden Hanbin was at full throttle towards the alley, Hayi follows but not as fast as Hanbin and stops wide eyed with what she was seeing. Hanbin just run over Bobby and was asking Yunhyeong for a.... what??? Kiss of Life?

 

"What the fuck?!!!" Hayi screeches in disbelief. 

Bobby patted her head when he was besides her saying "just give up, you can never have Hanbin" with a smirk.

 

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for hurting you Lee Ha-yi. I hope you'll find the right man for you soon. Lol. Thanks for reading guys!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Leave your thoughts below! Harsh criticism is accepted too. LMAO!


End file.
